Gemini Thieves
(We open up on a brown-haired teen boy, carving a bow from maple wood.) (Suddenly, his twin sister bounces up to him.) Sophia Misham: Heeeeeeeey, Ivan~! Ivan Misham: Hello, Sophia. Sophia Misham: You're crafting things? Guess what! I'm crafting things too! (She holds up her creation: a misshapen pig made from a bar of soap. Ivan stares at it.) Ivan Misham: ...it exists. *sigh* Sophia, you're the strategist, you're supposed to becoming up with the plan for tomorrow night- Sophia Misham: Planning is boring, and stressful, and I don't wanna do it. Ivan Misham: Look, it's either "Plan the heist" or "Never get the elixir, never revive the girl, never get our parents back, and never avoid the orphanage"! Do you want to go there? After the damn Hunters arrested Mom, and after Dad died in the stupid fire, and... (Silence. Then, Sophia holds up a jar full of familiar-looking ashes...) Sophia Misham: You really think these can re-become that girl? Ivan Misham: We have to try. We have one chance to do this. If we fail, they get suspicious, and then they send the Hunters to guard it, and then our chances of getting the Elixir of Life are lost forever. One of us has to return here, pour the liquid on the ashes to revive the girl, and then she'll bring them back. We can't do any of that if you don't come up with the stupid plan. The elixir works best at the begining if the Gemini zodiac month. Which is tomorrow! Sophia Misham: Okay fine! (Cut to the Hunters on one of their missions, guarding a vault at the Aurus Society, an organization which help store invaluable and irreplacable artifacts.) Amber von Olympus: Guys...are any of you guys tired? I mean what's in this vault that's so valuable? Setsuna Mikoto: The Elixir of Life. Though a WIP it could possibly bring people back from the dead. One of their seers foresaw something that's why they hired us remember? Shade Falcon-de Kan: Don't worry. I revamped our motion detectors this time these guys will literally be bombarded with nano trackers if they touch em. Plus thanks to Yoruko, we managed to get some celestial poison from her grandma. It's the only counter to the elixir of life. (The twins are shown sneaking in through the airvents. They unscrew the grate that leads to the vault. Tgere are several artifacts and treasures lying around. But in the center of it all is a vial filled with golden liquid. They flip and didge the visible motion detectors around them but as they are about to reach the vial an alarm goes off and they feel small sharp pains in their arms and legs. The Hunters kick down the vault door and aim their weapons at the twins.) Nia Troy: GOTCHA! Sophia Misham: IVAN GO! GO DO WHAT YOU NEED TO! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! (Ivan nods and uses a grappling hook and makes his escape.) Nia Troy: Amber, Vidyut, Ife, Toni, Yoruko, Setsuna, Hinoka, Trifa, Lupe, Eigou, Hachi, Aki. After him! We'll take care of her! (The division nods and goes after Ivan. While the remaining division takes on Sophie. A fight ensues with them all blasting each otherbwith their weapins. In the chaos Sophie panics as she tries to evade the Hunters as best as she could. But then Fixx turns into his fox form and begins smashing everything. She sees a chandwlier and shoots it down hoping that it would fall on Foxx but Nia grabs it with her whip and brings it down on to Solohie, trapping her. She is handcuffed to the broken chandelier. Adolpha sends a signal to the Aurus society private police force, soon a group of armed men come in and Sophie is taken by the police.) Talia Reflection: One down. Let's go to the others. (Meanwhile the other division is chasing after Ivan as he rides away on his motorcycle. He tries to lead the division of his trail by going off in random directions. And tries shooting them with his bow while his bike is on auto mode but the team flips and dodges them all. But they always catch up to him Vidyut holds up his hand meaning stop.) Hinoka Kodomo: What are you doing?! Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: We can follow him thanks to the tracker. For now let's wait until he thinks that we're gone. (Ivan looks behind him and sighs in reluef he heads back to the cabin. He opens the vial and jar and is about to pour it in when a pirtal opens and one of Valeria's arrows flies through the air and hits his hand. Despite the pain he still pours the elixir on to the ashes. It begins bubbling and a figure of a woman begins to form with a grey inverted star on it. But it collapses into a pile of sentient sludge. But it slowly begins to form again. Justine: I...am...here...I...am..glhrgvabgvr..... Setsuna Mikoto: You fool! She's the mistress of tricks! Bringing her back won't do any good! Wait is she turning into Jabba the Hutt?! Ivan Misham: It was worth a shot! (But since the wizard is no longer in control of her Sludge-tine begins flailing out acid slime tendrils at them and begins speaking in gibberish. Everyone ducks and hides from the monster.) Nua Troy: WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?! Ivan Misham: I just wanted to bring her back so she can bring my parents back! Amber von Olympus: The elixir might work best at the begining of the Gemini month but the elixir itself is a WIP! Adam Beetle: You imbicile! Shade Falcon-de Kan: Time for some celestial poison! (He aims the dart gun and shoots the celestial poison at Sludge-tine who screams in pain in thw most ear piercing fashion before collapsing and turning back into dust. Ivan growls angrily) Ivan Misham: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO GET HER ASHES AFTER YOU OBLITERATED HER?! I WANTED MY PARENTS BACK! (He grabs some guns and his bow and lunges at them angrily. The whole team flips around and dodges his attacks.) Setsuna Mikoto: We set her soul free after she was controlled by the wizard! She was suppised to have eternal rest! She was a flesh puppet and that eluxir was a WIP so it didn't work! Ivan Misham: I DON'T CARE! (He continues attacking them. Nia takes out her com device and calls their client.) Nia Troy: Hunters to Calis! We need a chopper! I repeat we need a chopper! Minister Calis: Got it kids! It'll be there in a sec! (The fighting continues and a helicopter suddenly arrives. They lower a ladder for the Hunters. They all get on it while a berserk Ivan chases after them As they are being housted up he jumps onto yhe ladder and tries to climb up. He grabs Nia's ankle. Nia notices his position and smirks sheuses the rope ladder to swing herself around, Ivan desperately tries to follow her while trying not to fall. Subsequently getting himself tangled up. Nia slips out and the helicopter flies them off to the police station. Ivan is taken into custody. The Hunters telepirt back to the cabin and retrieve what's left of the elixir and the dust.) Minister Calis: Great job kids. The elixir project is now abandoned so this will be donated to national museum. Kagami Nile: What about this? Whay should we do with it? Setsuna Mikoto: I think I know. (Cut to the Mitama temple where a ceremony is performed over the ashes. Hoping to put Justine's soul to rest. The ashes start glowing and an apparition of Justine appears, in her true form but without the star on her foreahead.) Justine: Hunters, on behalf of the other mistresses. Thank you for setting our souls free. We were his puppets which he controlled after we died. He made us his puppets and controlled us. Trapping a portion of our souls as its piwer source. We understand why you had to destroy us, but by doing so. You've freed us and now we can be at peace. And for that we are forever grateful. Thank you, Hunters. Thank you. (She fades away as her soul is now at peace. The acreen fades black. The post credits scene shows the Hunters hanging out at the wagashi shop when they notice a pram with a baby inside that looks like Justine. The baby smiles at them and coos happily. Indicating that Justine's soul once it is at peace, reincarnated. They wave to the baby through the shop window and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes